Welcome the Show
''Welcome the Show- ''(pol. Finałowy Show) piosenka grana na występie. Występują tam The Dazzlings, Trixie i iluzjonistki, a także Rainbooms i Sunset Shimmer. The Dazzlings myślały, że Twilight i reszta są uwięzione, ale dzięki Spike'a i DJ pon 3 ''udało im się wydostać i pokonać (''no prawie) Dazzlings, lecz one miały lepszą moc, a Rainbooms nie, ale dzięki Sunset, udało im się pokonać Dazzlings i od tam tej pory Adagio i reszta nie pojawiły się w Canterlot High. Tekst (wersja polska) : Dazzlings :: wokalizują : Dazzle :: Miło widzieć was :: Powtórzmy jeszcze raz :: Rządzimy my :: Czas dla rywali zły : Dazzlings :: wokalizują :: My tworzymy dźwięk :: Który budzi lęk :: Chociaż chcecie wiać :: Musicie w miejscu stać :: Dajcie teraz znak :: Że nas podziwiacie :: Krzyczcie głośno tak :: Bardzo nam tego brak :: Nie czekajcie :: Popierajcie :: Nikt nie przeszkodzi nam : Rainbooms :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :: Melodia mieszka we mnie :: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh : Sparkle :: Nie musi wcale tłum :: Dopingować mnie :: Ja czegoś poza sławą :: Tak naprawdę chcę : Rainbooms :: Jedno pragnienie mam :: Żeby zaśpiewać wam :: Bo właśnie ta muzyka :: Prosto wnika w serce me :: Smutki na aut (Aut!) :: Wolności zew, yeah :: Zawołaj to (To!) :: Niech porwie mnie, yeah :: Gdy muzyka w sercu gra :: Ty ją czujesz, czuję ja :: Więc chwyć ją dziś, niech trwa : Dazzlings :: Teraz każdy wie :: Dobrze o tym, że :: Już najwyższy czas :: By pokonać w końcu was! : piosenka z wokalizacjami „Rainbooms walczą” : na perkusji : Shimmer :: Nie uda ci się złamać mnie :: Nie wydrzesz tego, co w swym sercu mam :: Być z przyjaciółmi stale chcę :: A popularność niepotrzebna nam : Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle :: Musicie dzielnie znieść :: Muzyki naszej treść :: Co z siłą bomby może wszystko wokół zmieść :: Przyjaźni naszej blask :: Osłabił mocno was :: Powtórzmy jeszcze raz! : Rainbooms :: Niech muzyka w sercach gra :: Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma :: Razem gramy i nie damy :: Przybyć nocy za dnia :: Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon :: Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron :: O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi :: Jej ton :: Jej ton! : i Rainbooms :: Niech muzyka w sercach gra :: Bo wielką siłę w sobie ma :: Razem gramy i nie damy :: Przybyć nocy za dnia :: Niesie się jak w ciszy dzwon :: Ta piosenka z wszystkich stron :: O przyjaźni wszystkim głosi :: Jej ton :: Jej ton! :: Jej ton!!! Tekst (wersja angielska) wokalizacja Dazzle ' Welcome to the Show We're here to let you know Our time is now 'Dazzlings Your time is running out wokalizacja Dazzlings Feel the wave of sound As it crashe down You can't turn away We'll make you wanna stay We will be adored Tell us that you want us We won't be ignored It's time four our redward Now you need us Come and heed us Nothing can stop us now Rainbooms Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh I've got the music in me Oh-oh,oh-oh-oh Rainbow Dash Sparkle Don't need to hear a crowd Cheering out my name I dind't come here seeking Infamy or fame Rainbooms The one and only thing That I am here to bring Is music Is the music Is the music in my soul Gonna break out Out! Set myself free Yeah Let it all go Go! Just let it bee Yeah Find the music in your heart Let the music make you start To set Yourself Apart Dazzle What we have in store All we want and more We will break on through Kategoria:Piosenki